krwfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Riders
All Kamen Riders, or elements of them such as Imagin (Den-O) or 'halves' of one (Double) go here. Lead Kamen Riders These riders are the (mostly) eponymous protagonists of their specials, movies and special projects. The majority of them count toward the list of main Kamen Riders Toei recognizes. 85px-Ichigo.png 71px-Nigo.png 86px-V3.png 59px-Riderman.png 94px-X.png 117px-Amazon.png 84px-Stronger.png 63px-Skyrider_(Kamen_Rider).jpg 93px-Super-1.png 106px-ZX.png 60px-Black.png 66px-Black_rx.png 61px-Kamen_Rider_Shin.jpg 86px-Zo.png 92px-Kamen_Rider_J.png 61px-KRK-Kuuga.png 84px-KRA-Agito.png 82px-KRR-Ryuki.png 80px-Faiz.png 71px-KRB-Blade.png 65px-KRH-Hibiki.png 80px-KRK-Kabuto.png 97px-KRDO-Den-O_Sword_Form.png 62px-KRK-Kiva.png 65px-Decade.png 63px-Gsuit.jpg 58px-KR-CycloneJoker.png 78px-OOO.png 69px-Fourze.png 97px-Wizard2.png 81px-Kamen_Rider_Orange_Arms.jpg Chronological List of Riders This is a complete list of all Kamen Riders, as well as characters with Kamen Rider suits, but not recognized as Riders. For a numbered list of all "official" riders, see List of Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider TV Series *Kamen Rider #1 - Takeshi Hongo *Kamen Rider #2 - Hayato Ichimonji *Shocker Riders Manga (Kamen Rider Spirits) *Skull Rider - Kazuya Taki (debatable) *Great Leader JUDO (debatable) Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider V3 - Shiro Kazami *Riderman - Joji Yuki *Destron Riderman - Coelacanth Kid Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider X - Keisuke Jin *Government of Darkness Rider - Chameleon-Phantom Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon - Daisuke Yamamoto *Imitation Amazon - Salamander Beastman Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger - Shigeru Jo *Electro-Wave Human Tackle - Yuriko Misaki (debatable) Kamen Rider (Skyrider) *Skyrider - Hiroshi Tsukuba *Fake Skyriders - Dororingo Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider Super-1 - Kazuya Oki *Robot Super-1 Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! *Kamen Rider ZX - Ryo Murasame Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black - Kotaro Minami *Shadow Moon - Nobuhiko Akizuki (debatable) Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX - Kotaro Minami *Fake Kamen Rider #1 - Harmful Nimp Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue *Kamen Rider Shin - Shin Kazamatsuri *Cyborg Soldier Level 3 - Giichi Onizuka (debatable) *Cyborg Soldier Level 2 - Goushima (debatable) Kamen Rider ZO Film *Kamen Rider ZO - Masaru Aso *Neo Organism (debatable) Manga *Black Dummy #7 - Hiroshi Tachikawa Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider J - Kouji Segawa Saban's Masked Rider *Masked Rider - Dex Stewart *Roborider - Donais (debatable) *Masked Rider Warrior Leader *Unnamed Masked Rider Warrior 1 *Masked Rider Warrior Commander *Unnamed Masked Rider Warrior 2 *V3 (Masked Rider) *Riderman (Masked Rider) *Masked Rider X *Amazon (Masked Rider) *Strongman *Z-Cross Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga - Riku (former), Yusuke Godai Kamen Rider Agito TV Series *Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Tsugami *Kamen Rider G3 - Makoto Hikawa *Kamen Rider G3-X - Makoto Hikawa, Toru Hojo, Shouichi Tsugami *Kamen Rider Gills - Ryo Ashihara *V-1 - Toru Hojo (debatable) *Another Agito - Kaoru Kino TV Special *Kamen Rider G3 Mild - Takahiro Omuro Movies *Kamen Rider G4 - Shiro Mizuki Kamen Rider Ryuki TV Series *Kamen Rider Ryuki - Shinji Kido *Kamen Rider Knight - Ren Akiyama *Kamen Rider Scissors - Masashi Sudo *Kamen Rider Zolda - Shuichi Kitaoka/Goro Yura *Kamen Rider Raia - Miyuki Tezuka *Kamen Rider Gai - Jun Shibaura *Kamen Rider Ouja - Takeshi Asakura *Kamen Rider Tiger - Satoru Tojo *Alternative - Hajime Nakamura *Alternative Zero - Hideyuki Kagawa *Kamen Rider Imperer - Mitsuru Sano *Kamen Rider Odin TV Special *Kamen Rider Ryuki - Koichi Sakakibara (former) *Kamen Rider Knight - Shinji Kido (latter) *Kamen Rider Verde - Itsuro Takamizawa Movies *Kamen Rider Femme - Miho Kirishima *Kamen Rider Ryuga - Dark Shinji Hyper Battle Video *Fake Kamen Rider Agito Stageshows *Kamen Rider Cerberus *Kamen Rider Papillon Kamen Rider 555 TV Series *Kamen Rider Faiz - Takumi Inui, Yuji Kiba, Masato Kusaka *Kamen Rider Kaixa - Masato Kusaka, Yuji Kiba *Kamen Rider Delta - Saya Kimura, Kitazaki, Shuji Mihara *Riotrooper (debatable) Unseen *Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha *Kamen Rider Pyron *Kamen Rider Seeda Movies *Kamen Rider Psyga - Leo *Kamen Rider Orga - Yuji Kiba Stageshows *Kamen Rider Alpha *Kamen Rider Beta *Kamen Rider Gamma *Dark Rider *Dark Slasher Kamen Rider Blade TV Series *Kamen Rider Blade - Kazuma Kenzaki *Kamen Rider Garren - Sakuya Tachibana *Kamen Rider Chalice - Hajime Aikawa *Kamen Rider Leangle - Mutsuki Kamijo Movies *Kamen Rider Glaive - Junichi Shimura *Kamen Rider Larc - Natsumi Miwa *Kamen Rider Lance - Shin Magaki Kamen Rider Hibiki TV Series *Kamen Rider Hibiki - Hitoshi Hidaka *Kamen Rider Ibuki - Iori Izumi *Kamen Rider Todoroki - Tomizo Todayama *Kamen Rider Zanki - Zaomaru Zaitsuhara *Kamen Rider Danki - Daisuke Danda *Kamen Rider Sabaki - Sakae Saeki *Kamen Rider Eiki *Kamen Rider Shuki - Shuki *Kamen Rider Amaki - Akira Amami *Kamen Rider Kyoki - Kyosuke Kiriya Movies *Kamen Rider Kabuki - Kabuki *Kamen Rider Tohki - Tohki *Kamen Rider Kirameki - Kirameki *Kamen Rider Nishiki - Nishiki *Kamen Rider Habataki - Habataki Stageshows *Kamen Rider Kagayaki *Kamen Rider Yuki *Kamen Rider Jaki *Kamen Rider Mujaki *Kamen Rider Riki Other *Kamen Rider Gouki *Kamen Rider Touki *Kamen Rider Shouki *Kamen Rider Banki *Kamen Rider Kachidoki *Kamen Rider Akatsuki *Kamen Rider Michibiki *Kamen Rider Fubuki *Kamen Rider Genki *Previous Kamen Rider Zanki Kamen Rider The First/The Next Movies *Kamen Rider #1 - Takeshi Hongo (reboot) *Kamen Rider #2 - Katsuhiko Yano *Kamen Rider V3 - Shiro Kazami (reboot) *Shocker Riders (reboot) Kamen Rider Kabuto TV Series *Kamen Rider Kabuto - Souji Tendou *Kamen Rider Drake - Daisuke Kazama *Kamen Rider Sasword - Tsurugi Kamishiro *Kamen Rider TheBee - Sou Yaguruma, Shun Kageyama, Arata Kagami, Masato Mishima *Kamen Rider Gatack - Arata Kagami *Kamen Rider Kick Hopper - Sou Yaguruma *Kamen Rider Punch Hopper - Shun Kageyama *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Souji Kusakabe *ZECTroopers- (debatable) *Shadow (debatable) *Bright Troopers (debatable) Movie *Kamen Rider Caucasus - Issei Kurosaki *Kamen Rider Hercus - Hidenari Oda *Kamen Rider Ketaros - Tetsuki Yamato *Neo Troopers - (debatable) Stageshows *Kamen Rider Lady Kamen Rider Den-O TV Series *Kamen Rider Den-O - Ryotaro Nogami, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg *Kamen Rider Zeronos - Yuto Sakurai, Deneb Movies *Kamen Rider Gaoh - Gaoh *Kamen Rider Mini Den-O - Ryotaro (Kotaro) Nogami *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O - Negataros *Kamen Rider New Den-O - Kotaro Nogami *Kamen Rider Yuuki (Skull Form) - Ghost Imagin, Shiro *Shilubara - Mimihiko *Goludora - Kuchihiko *Kamen Rider G Den-O - Reiji Kurosaki, Eve Kamen Rider Kiva TV Series *Kamen Rider Kiva - Wataru Kurenai *Kamen Rider Ixa - Jiro, Otoya Kurenai, Yuri Aso, Rook, Keisuke Nago, Megumi Aso, Ryo Itoya, Kengo Eritate *Kamen Rider Saga - Taiga Nobori *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva - King, Otoya Kurenai, Taiga Nobori *Kamen Rider New Kiva - Masao Kurenai Movies *Kamen Rider Rey - Takato Shiramine *Kamen Rider Arc - Takashi Sugimura Kamen Rider Decade Decade Riders *Kamen Rider Decade - Tsukasa Kadoya *Kamen Rider Diend - Daiki Kaito, Chinomanako *Kamen Rider Kiva-la - Natsumi Hikari A.R. World Versions *Kamen Rider Kuuga - Yusuke Onodera *Kamen Rider Kiva - Wataru *Kamen Rider Ryuki - Shinji Tatsumi **Kamen Rider Knight - Ren Haguro **Kamen Rider Abyss - Kamata *Kamen Rider Blade - Kazuma Kendate **Kamen Rider Garren - Sakuya Hishigata **Kamen Rider Leangle - Mutsuki Kuroba **Kamen Rider Chalice - Hajime Shijo *Kamen Rider Faiz - Takumi Ogami *Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Ashikawa **Kamen Rider G3-X - Daiki Kaito, Yusuke Onodera *Kamen Rider Kabuto - Souji **Kamen Rider Gatack - Arata **Kamen Rider TheBee - Sou Otogiri *Kamen Rider Hibiki - Hibiki (A.R. World),Asumu **Kamen Rider Ibuki - Ibuki (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Amaki - Akira (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Zanki - Zanki (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Todoroki - Todoroki (A.R. World) *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva - Otoya Kurenai (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Kazuyoshi Aoyagi **Kamen Rider Ryuga - Hirohiko Sato **Kamen Rider Orga - Kenji Sakata **Pseudo Rider Alternative - Tanaka *Kamen Rider Glaive - Junichi Kaito **Kamen Rider Larc - Haruka Miwa **Kamen Rider Lance - Shin Magaki (A.R. World) *Kamen Rider Black - Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2) *Kamen Rider Black RX - Kotaro Minami (A.R. World) *Kamen Rider Amazon - Amazon (A.R. World) *Shadow Moon - Nobuhiko Tsukikage *Riderman - Joji Yuki (A.R. World) *Human Tackle - Yuriko Misaki (A.R. World) Suit-only Appearances *World of Kiva **Kamen Rider Kaixa - Masato Kusaka (wildcard) *World of Ryuki **Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) **Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) *World of Blade **Kamen Rider Todoroki - Todoroki (wildcard) *World of Faiz **Kamen Rider Kabuki (wildcard) **Kamen Rider Rey (wildcard) **Kamen Rider Ryuga - Dark Shinji (wildcard) *World of Agito **Kamen Rider G3-X (suit only, no official user) **Kamen Rider Delta (wildcard) **Kamen Rider Drake (wildcard) *World of Den-O **Kamen Rider Sasword (wildcard) **Kamen Rider Saga (wildcard) *World of Kabuto **Kamen Rider Ixa (wildcard) **Kamen Rider Psyga (wildcard) *World of Black RX **Kamen Rider Hercus (wildcard) **Kamen Rider Ketaros (wildcard) *World of Black **Kamen Rider Femme (wildcard) Games *Kamen Rider Dark Decade Stageshows *Kamen Rider Zuccocade Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight - Adam, Kit Taylor *Kamen Rider Wing Knight - Len *Kamen Rider Incisor - lan, Richie Preston *Kamen Rider Torque - Chance, Drew Lansing *Kamen Rider Camo - Van, Grant Staley *Kamen Rider Strike - Pryce, James Trademore *Kamen Rider Thrust - Cameron, Brad Barrett *Kamen Rider Sting - Quinn, Chris Ramirez *Kamen Rider Axe - Hunt, Danny Cho *Kamen Rider Spear - Chase, Albert Cho *Kamen Rider Siren - Kase, Maya Young *Kamen Rider Wrath - Nolan, Vic Frasier *Kamen Rider Onyx - Kit Taylor *Advent Master - Eubulon (debatable) Kamen Rider G *Kamen Rider G - Goro Kamen Rider W TV Series *Kamen Rider Double - Shotaro Hidari (Joker)/Philip (Cyclone) *Kamen Rider Accel - Ryu Terui Movies *Kamen Rider Skull - Sokichi Narumi *Kamen Rider Eternal (Blue Flare) - Katsumi Daido *Kamen Rider Eternal (Red Flare) - Jun Kazu *Kamen Rider Joker - Shotaro Hidari Novels *Kamen Rider Cyclone - Philip Kamen Rider OOO TV Series *Kamen Rider OOO - King (OOO) (former), Eiji Hino *Kamen Rider Birth - Akira Date, Shintaro Goto *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype - Shintaro Goto, Akira Date Movies *Kamen Rider Birth - Nobunaga, Eiji Hino *Kamen Rider Core *Kamen Rider Poseidon - Michal Minato, Poseidon *Kamen Rider Aqua - Michal Minato Net Movies *Kamen Rider Birth - Erina Satonaka Kamen Rider Fourze TV Series *Kamen Rider Fourze - Gentaro Kisaragi *Kamen Rider Meteor - Ryusei Sakuta Movies *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - Nadeshiko Misaki Kamen Rider Wizard TV Series *Kamen Rider Wizard - Haruto Soma *Kamen Rider Beast - Kosuke Nitoh *Kamen Rider Wiseman - Sou Fueki *Kamen Rider Mage - Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Iijima, Masahiro Yamamoto Movies *Kamen Rider Sorcerer - Orma Kamen Rider Gaim TV Series *Armored Riders **Kamen Rider Gaim - Kota Kazuraba **Kamen Rider Baron - Kaito Kumon **Kamen Rider Ryugen - Mitsuzane Kureshima **Kamen Rider Zangetsu - Takatora Kureshima **Kamen Rider Gridon - Hideyasu Jonouchi **Kamen Rider Kurokage - Ryoji Hase **Kamen Rider Bravo - Oren Pierre Alfonzo **Kamen Rider Knuckle - Zack *New Generation Riders **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin - Takatora Kureshima **Kamen Rider Duke - Ryoma Sengoku **Kamen Rider Sigurd - Lock Dealer Sid **Kamen Rider Marika - Yoko Minato Movies *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Fifteen *Kamen Rider Malus *Kamen Rider Kamuro See also *List of Metal Heroes *List of Super Sentai Rangers